The present invention relates generally to rear axle leaf spring suspension systems for motor vehicles and more specifically to a suspension system with an offset rear axle.
Suspension systems for rear, non-driven wheels of motor vehicles which employ offset axles are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,201 issued Oct. 18, 1983 is exemplary of these prior art systems. The rear axle leaf spring suspension system of the present invention is directed at improving the known prior art systems in certain respects such as economy of manufacture and compactness of design, while providing a smooth relatively harsh-free ride.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an economical, easily assembled rear wheel leaf spring suspension system for a motor vehicle with leaf springs supporting lateral, vertical and longitudinal loads of the vehicle body together with a forwardly and downwardly offset straight tubular axle member extending transversely to clear depending vehicle underbody components.
It is another object to provide a rear axle leaf spring suspension system configured to achieve a reduced vehicle design height.
It is yet another object to provide in the offset rear axle leaf spring suspension system a wheel support apparatus having improved strength and reliability characteristics.
According to a feature of the invention a forwardly offset axle system is provided in which a tubular transverse axle member of constant circular cross-section is forwardly offset from the rear wheel spindles to pass between the vehicle gas tank and spare tire carrier supported on the underside of the body floor pan. A pair of mirror image axle castings support each end of the offset axle providing leaf spring and wheel spindle seating means in combination with a telescopic shock absorber strut mounting and a jounce bumper stop plate.